The Doctor and His Queen
by BlueShadow4
Summary: In 1997, a little girl explores a blue box, before accidentally being left behind on an alien planet. 17 years later, The Doctor returns to the planet- to find the once-little girl the queen of the planet. Please leave reviews saying what you like/ don't like, and also check out my crossover stories, The Twisted Shadows and The Forgotten Army.
1. Prelude

**The Doctor and His Queen**

**Prelude**

_It wasn't there before._

The crowds of Cardiff Bay hadn't noticed it. Most of them had somewhere to be, somewhere to go, something to be doing. Some were just taking in the summer sun. No one paid attention to the big blue box slap bang in the middle of town. But she did. Because she had nothing to do.

The droning from her boring teachers were driving her insane, as well as the endless chatting of and so she wandered away from her class to the town centre. Just for the peace and quiet. So she searched for a nearby bench and started eating her lunch. And then she saw it.

_It wasn't there before._ she thought, remembering when they had arrived at the town the day before. The coach trundled through the rain, but no one really noticed the rain, for they were all asleep. Apart from her. She stared at the nearby window, watching the cars and the people and the buildings whizz past. And she went past the Wales Millennium Centre, where there was no blue box. _So how was it here now?_

She slowly rose from the seat, drawn towards the somewhat abstract object. She treaded slowly towards the box, arm extended outwards to feel towards the wood. Towards the handle. Her hand gripped the dull gold, turning her knuckles white. But then something weird happened.

The door opened on its own.

Its slow movement was coupled with a loud creak, as if the door was ancient. The girl was at first taken aback, but her curiosity was only filled by this, not diminished. She slowly continued into the box, expecting a space as big as her.

Instead she found something...bigger.

The bright sunlight that once beamed down was now replaced with a bright blue glow that enveloped the otherwise grey room. And what a room! The blue column at the centre of the room was surrounded by a six-piece console, each piece with unique buttons and levers, each different colours and sizes. And in the background were numerous staircases leading to unknown places. _Wait- there's MORE?_ Instantly the girl ran towards the stairs nearest he exit. But as soon as she reached the lower floor, she heard them.

Footsteps.

She crouched behind the stairwell quickly and silently, afraid of what being might be up there. _Is he an alien? Is he dangerous? Does he have two heads, or three hands, or one leg?_ Meanwhile, the footsteps continued at the centre of the room, almost as if they were dancing around the console. A few clicks later, and a magical, chaotic rasping echoed on the walls. The girl cowered away, keeping as quiet as humanly possible at her hiding place, even though the sounds calmed her slightly. Soon though the room was emptied of noise, except for the footsteps racing towards the door. Two sharp creeks left the girl pondering... _Where am I?_

But before she could imagine any further, the room was filled with noise again...and the walls began to fade. The blue glow was replaced with a yellow sky, and she was now resting on a bright green pasture, surrounded by cows with...three heads?

By he time she had the courage to shout for help, the box had gone, leaving her behind on a distant planet, sobbing silently.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

17 years later...

The sound of the TARDIS filled the unevenly cobbled street with life, as the blue box materialised in the narrow side road, which was completely empty. The doors then suddenly swung open, revealing The Doctor, clad with his purple bow tie and tweed jacket, arms opened out in excitement, exclaiming "Jamaica!" He then immediately placed his arms to the side of his torso, looking round at where the TARDIS had taken them this time- which was most certainly not Jamaica. "Oh." He then turned back towards the open doors, shouting once again. "Clara, sort of a good-news-bad-news situation going on."

With that, Clara stepped outside, dressed for the warm climate of the Caribbean- white sundress, sun hat, flip flops. Instead she was met with a cool chill, causing her to vigorously rub her skin for warmth. "Doctor," her teeth let out in their jitters, "I don't really see how _this_ is good. We're in the wrong place- again."

"Who cares?! We can explore the area. It'll be fun." He was now almost willing her to see the good side. "Isn't at least one of your 101 places to see a European town?"

"Yeah it is," she replied smugly, "but so is Jamaica."

At that moment, two hulking bodies jumped from either side of the the end of the side road, both armed with some form of spear, pointing them directly at The Doctor and Clara. The man to the right barked out of his _helmet_ "Hands up! Surrender!"

Following their orders immediately, Clara then moved slightly closer to her friend. "Doctor, how sure are you that this is Earth?"

"Thinking about it," he started to reply, "I'd say that there's a 50% chance both ways. Or time's gone wibbly."

With that, the men flicked switches on their spears, causing electricity to build up at its tip. "It's the blue box. The one she told us about..."

"Something's wibbly here boys." The Doctor told himself, before addressing the armed men. "Who's 'she'?"

"Her majesty, of course." the man replied. "Now move! She needs to see this." With that The Doctor rolled his eyes, as if to say 'not again' before trundling along the cobbled road beside his companion.

"Just out of curiosity, do you have any idea what's happening here?" Clara asked, expecting The Doctor to have offended the royalty of the planet.

"Nope. Not a thing." He then smiled gleefully. "Geronimo."

They walked for a long while- 10 minutes at least- before reaching the massive castle on top of the hill of green glass. The suns in the sky made it yellow, but they provided little warmth for the group. The Doctor could now see the men in detail- at first glance they seemed like the fabled knights of England, but a second glance would disprove that. The switches on their swords and spears indicated modern-day technology, as did the torches strapped on their belts. The Doctor was still grinning cheekily, like a little child. "So then, 'knights', what planet is this?"

The guard in front turned his head slightly to reply. "You don't know what _planet_ you're on?"

"It happens a lot with him." Clara stated, slightly annoying the Time Lord.

The guard stared at the duo for a few seconds more before replying. "This is Sian." By now the party had stopped at the gates, waiting for them to open.

During this time, The Doctor bent down slightly to reach his companion's head to whisper. "Sian- one of the founding farming planets in the universe. The freshest food in the universe is produced here. Fantastic beef too." But before he could continue, the gigantic wooden doors began to slowly swing open, releasing a well-deserved creek as it did so. With this, the group began to walk again.

But something was troubling The Doctor. He began to address the knight once again. "Pardon me for asking, but surly this farming planet doesn't need a ruler. It has never had any before. So why does the planet have a Queen?"

"You may ask her majesty when you talk to her." he replied. "That is none of our business. It is not our place."

""What's wrong?" Clara curiously whispered, sensing The Doctor's worry.

"This planet doesn't have a ruler of any sort for another millenium. So who's ruling this planet?"

The throne room spanned the length of an entire house, but the utter silence- except for the footsteps of The Doctor and Clara- made the atmosphere eerie. The enormous red drapes that acted as curtains were parted, allowing the light from the numerous suns in the sky to enter. The room was utterly bare, except for the throne- and the Queen- at the other end. The thorny crown rested on deep black hair that extended to the middle of her back. Her eyes were a light blue, which contrasted the bright red dress she wore, as well as the red lipstick. The Doctor paced his way past the guards towards her, ready for confrontation. "Hello, 'your majesty'." The Doctor mockingly greeted. "I'm The Doctor, this is my friend Clara Oswald. But never mind us, it's you that's interesting- the first royal on this planet ever!" He then stopped right next to the chair, now whispering to her. "Even thought the first ruler appears in 1000 years time."

The Queen, tiring of such talk against her, turned to the guard. "Guard, why did you bring these people to me? Have they committed a crime of sorts?"

"No, your highness, it's..." he was hesitant to tell her what they saw, for they- like the entire planet- know the Queen's story, "it's just that... They came out of a blue box, like in your story, ma'am."

She then immediately returned her gaze at The Doctor and Clara, both with inquisitive faces. She then turned back to the guard. "Leave us." With that, the guard signalled for his comrades to exit the room, before doing so himself.

Before she could even speak, The Doctor began once again. "Come on, just between us three, what are you? Why do you want to rule the planet?" He then continued with a little anger in his voice, for his imagination was running wild with what sinister plot might be in place. "What's you plan? What gives _you _the right to use _them?_"

With that, she ferociously swiped her hand, directly hitting The Doctor on his cheek, leaving it as red as her dress. Withholding anger and sadness, she replied back. "How could _you_, Sir Doctor, take me from my home planet to here, only to return 17 years later and not be courteous enough to apologise?!"

The Doctor, still in shock from the slap, was still trying to process what she had just told him. Seeing this, the Queen calmed down somewhat. "My name- my actual name- is Emily Cane. I'm from Earth. And the only reason I'm here...is because of _you._"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Me? _Me?!_" The Doctor was slightly taken aback by the slap from before, not to mention Emily's story. "I didn't do this- I _couldn't_ of!" He then paced up and down the room, his cheek swelling. It hadn't hurt this much since he helped Muhammed Ali train in 1964, just before his Heavyweight championship. "I don't even know an 'Emily Cane'." He then had a terrible thought- "This isn't one of those 'you're from my future' things, is it? Oh God, I don't get old, do I?!"

Before he could pace the room again, Clara intervened, clasping her hands on his shoulders. "Doctor. You're overthinking things. Stop o-ver-think-ing."

With that, Clara released him once again, like letting a fish back into the water. The Doctor started patting his head, in hope that his gigantic brain would remember something vital in the babble of information. "Come on, Doctor." he started taunting himself to remember. "No wait, hang on, there's something. I'm... I'm... Missing." His head almost looked like it was about to explode, his face wincing and teeth gritting. Despite her fury at this man, Emily couldn't help but be amused by his behaviour.

Meanwhile, Clara watched on, like a mother would watch their child. Eventually, when she saw no possibility of him solving the puzzle, she coughed out to disguise her suggestion. "Cough Ask her."

The Doctor suddenly had a brainstorm- "Yeeees, I'll ask her. Of course." He smiled smugly, unaware of the control she had over him. He then turned back to Emily. "Tell me the whole story. Tell me who you are, where and when you are from, how you got here, and then answer the important question."

"What important question?" Clara asked

"Where's the royal court?" With this, The Doctor started reaching into his bigger-on-the-inside pockets, fetching out a notepad and pencil.

After another short pause- during which time Emily thought out whether she should trust these strangers at all with her story- she started to speak. "Like I said, I'm Emily Cane. I was born in London on 23rd May 1989. When I was 8 years old, I was on a school trip. Into Cardiff." From here on, The Doctor knew exactly what had happened, causing him to stop using the notepad.

"And you wandered into the box." She nodded in approval "I'm sorry, it's the TARDIS' fault- sometimes after refilling her she gets a bit lazy, like when you've eaten and you can't move a lot. She must've accidentally dematerialised without you during the test run."

"Sorry, but what's a 'TARDIS'?"

"It's the blue box. TARDIS-Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

"'Time'?!"

Clara intervened quickly at this stage, understanding her confusion. After all, she has sort of been in her shoes before. "He's got a time machine, which he uses for three purposes: One, to travel round the universe and have fun, Two to save the universe, and Three, to get us lost." She then gave Emily one of her 'sweet smiles', as her Gran put it.

The Doctor was keen to move on from who he was, instead bringing up, as he put it, 'the important question'. "So then, what about this council? Surly there's some sort of guidance group for the first Queen of Sian."

Emily hesitantly replied, only answering due to the man's title. "They've been... Infected."

"It started about a month ago." Emily, The Doctor, Clara and the two guards were all marching through the narrow corridors, now and again squeezing past those who stopped for their majesty. "There was a meteor that landed in the fields. The next day, one of our council members went...mad. Rambled on about some distant star and planet, saying his home was burning. But soon, more were acting like this. So we kept them in the prison. Nowadays they do not talk to us, call us inferior."

The Doctor, now handling the information given to him, replied back. "What makes you think it's a disease?"

"What makes you think it _isn't?_"

"Experience." With that, the double doors to the prison opened, revealing a vast collection of cells across one single corridor. The bars going across the cells looked medieval, but just like the armoury of the knights a second glance showed that they had electricity surging through them. The room had no windows- the only light originated from torches placed on the walls, their embers lighting up most of the room. On the other side of these bars were individuals, all sat down on the floor, legs crossed as if about to prey. Calm. Abnormally calm. It freaked the group out. "So, this is- or in this case _was_- the first royal court. I'm The Doctor." He started addressing the silent noblemen, not expecting a response. To everyone's surprise, the men started to rise from their seated position, causing everyone to panic slightly.

"But they've never risen up before. Not to anyone." Emily couldn't quite comprehend what was happening. She had tried for days to take back her friends- to talk to them- in vain. But this man- this stranger who appears and disappears from one place to another- has accomplished more in 10 seconds. Part of her was leaping with joy, but the other part started to hate him for it. All she could decide to do was oscillate her sight between the prisoners and The Doctor.

The Doctor's grin seemed out of place in these settings, but he couldn't help it, for his two hearts beated a little quicker in these situations. And he loved that. "Oooooh, now. This is very interesting. Now what is it? What's happening?" He then looked at the group, glaring at each of them. "Oh. You want _her._" He pointed at Emily, which scared her even more.

Suddenly, almost like a choir, all the prisoners spoke at once, as if they were one of the same. "**Time Lord.**"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Doctor, what is it?" Clara took a step towards The Doctor, slightly cowering behind him. There wasn't any point though, for the corridor was littered with cells containing those...'things', as The Doctor would put it. Right now, though, the 'things' very much had his attention. Suddenly he was very wary he was amongst intellectual life. Very intellectual life. Life that knew what it was doing, and that it was wrong to do so.

"Right then! Who or what are you?" His curiosity never wavering to his fear, he boldly took the stage, appearing to a most peculiar audience.

"**We ran.**" The beings inside the people all answered at once, using the bodies' voices as one, scaring everyone. Except The Doctor. Instead it fuelled him.

"What from? Where from?"

"**Calebous.**"

The Doctor suddenly realised what he was dealing with, and contemplated sending Clara back to the TARDIS. _No_, he realised, _she wouldn't leave._

Clara, by now, had seen his worried expression. "What is is, what's wrong?"

The Doctor paused a bit before responding with a slightly hushed tone. "The Calebous. One of the few naturally gaseous lifeforms in the universe. They've been here since the dawn if time, and they live on until the end of it."

"So why are they in my people's bodies?" Emily interrupted, not caring about the lifeforms inside, but for those they had taken from her. She didn't yet trust The Doctor, but she could sense that he know what he was doing- which annoyed her even more.

He turned his gaze to Emily to answer her question. "They can't survive in this atmosphere. I'm sorry."

After a while she worked it out, speaking solemnly when she did. "So they needed the bodies to survive."

"They don't take them menacingly. They've evolved to only live in another's body. Otherwise they die."

"What about the people? Do _they_ survive?"

The Doctor replied with a solemn shaking of his head, before turning back to the prisoners. "So then. You said you ran, and you're a long way from home. So tell me, what happened?"

"**The Phoenix."**

"There is no such thing." He chuckled slightly at the notion.

"**Nevertheless, that is the form it took. A firebird, devouring whole planets, leaving dust and ash in its wake. It travels across the cosmos, it's soul purpose to eat.**"

"And so that's why you're all here."

"**Our planet was taken from us. We escaped inside a meteor, landing in the green fields. We found being after being, using their bodies.**"

Emily interrupted, having heard their side of the story. "But hold on. You could've used anyone's body. Anyone body on this planet. So why use only the council members?"

"_Yeeees_, that's a question to answer." He then turned to Emily, still remaining chirpy. "Brilliant thinking." He then returned to the Calebous. "Go on, answer her question. Why them?"

"**We will begin again, rebuild our once majestic empire.**"

"And... You'll begin again in those bodies? Why?"

"**This planet has an empire ready to take over. This planet will be ours.**" At this, everyone in the room panicked- except The Doctor, who ushered everyone out. But it was already too late. Two of the prisoners opened their mouths, releasing a breath of black fog twinkling slightly as it moved. With this, the two men fell lifelessly to the floor, dead. The Calebous veered themselves quickly towards the two guards, flowing through their nostrils and mouth, consuming their souls. After a few facial flinches, the guards were killed, replaced with two sinister beings. One of them moved towards the switch that controls the prison cells, whilst the other spoke with its new voice. "**But we do not need this planet now, Doctor. For we can use you to control the universe.**" With that, the other guard pulled the switch, causing the doors of the prison cells to slowly open. The prisoners all took one step out, before turning to see their new target: The Doctor. Acting fast, The Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver, activating its luminous green bulb once he stepped out of the door and closed it.

He then turned to his two friends, and with a worried smile on his face, he gave them one instruction: "Run." And so they did. Lead by The Doctor, they hurried along the narrow corridors, eventually finding a maintenance cupboard- dark due to the lack of light, but fairly roomy. He almost pushed his friends inside, before climbing in himself, illuminating the room as he used the sonic to lock the door.

The Calebous all stormed into the empty throne room, the older guard taking a seat on the throne."**First we shall take this planet, then the universe, and lastly we shall hunt The Phoenix creature and avenge our people.**"


End file.
